Leben
by secret2013
Summary: Veränderungen stehen bevor - für Hermine und Severus
1. Chapter 1

**Leben**

**1**

Fast alle Mitglieder des Ordens hatten sich bei dem Weasley's versammelt. Nach dem Ende des Krieges war es das erste Mal, dass man sich in familiärer Runde traf.

Was man so Familie nannte, dachte sich Severus Snape. Er verstand wirklich nicht warum man ihn eingeladen hatte. Und warum war er überhaupt gekommen ?

Molly und Arthur saßen am großen Tisch und strahlten. Sie wollten eine gute Neuigkeit verkünden.

Arthur stand auf.

„Liebe Familie, liebe Freunde. Ich haben uns heute hier versammelt um bekannt zu geben, dass Harry und Ginny und Ron und Hermine heute eine Heiratslizenz beim Ministerium beantragt haben."

Obwohl man dies schon geahnt hatte, klatschten alle vor Freude.

Die beiden Paare lächelten sich an.

Hermine wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn ihre Eltern diesen Augenblick mit erlebt hätten. Schließlich war es so etwas wie ihre Verlobung.

Oder ?

Ron nahm ihre Hand.

Snape sah kühl in die Runde.

Warum hatte er sich das nur angetan?

Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley waren nun wirklich kein Traumpaar. Und er konnte nicht glauben, dass er der einzige war, der das so sah.

Wie aufs Stichwort, klopfte es.

Alle drehten sich um als ein Bote des Ministeriums ins Zimmer kam.

Er überreicht Harry und Ron große Papyrusrollen.

„Das sind sicher die Lizenzen. Lest sie doch vor."

„Harry, nun mach schon."

Ginny konnte es gar nicht erwarten.

Theatralisch entrollte Harry das Papyrus.

„Lieber Harry Potter,

mit Freude stimmen wir Ihrer Verbindung mit Miss Ginerva Weasley zu. Wir wünschen Ihnen und Ihrer Braut alles Gute in Ihrem gemeinsamen Leben.

Unterzeichnet Minister für Familienpolitik!"

Ginny sprang auf und umarmte Harry. Die beiden küssten sich und wieder brandete Beifall auf.

„Und nun Ron."

Molly stupste ihren Sohn an.

„Lieber Mister Weasley,

mit Erstaunen haben wir Ihren Antrag zur Erkenntnis genommen."

Ron stoppte.

„Was soll das? Warum fängt mein Brief anders an?"

„Lies weiter."

„OK.

„Lieber Mister Weasley,

mit Erstaunen haben wir Ihren Antrag zur Erkenntnis genommen. Leider können wir die Verbindung mit Miss Hermine Granger nicht gut heißen. Wir sind sicher, dass Sie eine passendere Partnerin für Leben finden werden. Bis dahin verbleiben wir mit besten Wünschen Ihr Ministerium für Familienpolitik!"

„Mom."

Ron fing fast an zu weinen.

Arthur Weasley griff nach dem Brief. Er wollte nicht glauben was da stand.

„Ich werde mich beim Ministerium erkundigen. Molly, fang doch mit den Vorbereitungen fürs Essen an. Schließlich feiern wir doch eine Verlobung."

So gut es ging versuchten die anderen gute Laune zu verbreiten. Allerdings war es schwierig, denn Ron jammerte immer wieder vor sich hin.

Snape kümmerte sich allerdings nicht um ihn. Er suchte Hermine. An sie dachte wohl niemand.

Da saß sie. In einer Wohnzimmerecke und las den Brief des Ministeriums immer wieder. Allerdings breitete sich Wut in ihr aus.

Was bildete sich das Ministerium eigentlich ein?

Und warum hatte man sie nicht informiert?

Gerade in diesem Moment trat Severus Snape zu ihr heran.

„Miss Granger."

„Was?"

„Oh, ich wollte mich nur nach Ihrem Befinden erkundigen. Aber wie ich sehe …"

„Oh, was maßt sich das Ministerium an? Mir die Hochzeit zu verbieten", sprudelte es aus ihr heraus ohne Rücksicht auf Snape.

Dieser lächelte süffisant.

„Eigentlich hat man Ihnen die Hochzeit nicht verboten. Sie können jederzeit und jeden heiraten."

„Nur nicht Ron", beendete sie den Satz.

Snape nickte zustimmend.

„Aber warum ? In der Muggle-Welt kann ich heiraten wen ich will."

„Sicher, aber soweit ich informiert bin, gibt es dort auch Trennungen. Dies ist bei uns unüblich. Deshalb versucht das Ministerium schon vorher einzuschreiten."

Das konnte Hermine verstehen, aber warum sie? Sie harmonierte gut mit Ron. Beide kannten sich in- und auswendig.

„Miss Granger, darf ich fragen warum Sie Mister Weasley heiraten wollen? Sie sind doch beide noch sehr jung."

Hermine hatte lange darüber nachgedacht. Und ganz im Innern stimmte sie Professor Snape zu. Aber konnte sie ihm das wirklich sagen?

„Lieben Sie Ron?"

Hermine sah ihn an. Liebe ? Nein, es war eine tiefe Freundschaft, die die beiden verbannt.

Ihr Blick sagte Snape alles. Merkwürdig. Warum gab man in diesem Alter der Liebe keine Chance mehr?

„Ich …."

Sie konnte den Satz nicht mehr beenden, denn Ginny stürmte auf sie zu und umarmte Hermine.

„Du bist uns doch nicht böse? Wir wollten ja eine Doppelhochzeit machen, aber nun? Denkst du, dass Dad das Ministerium umstimmen kann."

Hermine sah zu Snape hinüber. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Aber man kann Einspruch erheben. Nur das dauert. Sie kennen das Ministerium, Miss Weasley. Darf ich Ihnen gratulieren? Sie passen gut zu Mister Potter."

Strahlend nahm Ginny Professor Snapes Glückwünsche entgegen.

Hermine fragte sich, ob Snape ihr ebenfalls gratuliert hätte.

**2**

20 Minuten später läutete die Glocke zum Essen.

Zuvor hatte Arthur mit Hermine und Ron gesprochen. Das Ministerium blieb bei seiner Meinung, aber als Vater wollte er seiner Tochter das Fest nicht verderben und er bat Ron und Hermine um Verständnis.

So lief das Essen in relativ entspannter Atmosphäre, eine normale Menge an Alkohol dazu bei.

Stunden später verabschiedeten sich die Gäste und nur noch eine kleine Gruppe blieb zurück.

Die Männer saßen vor dem Kamin und nippten an ihren Gläsern, als aus der Küche laute Stimmen ertönten.

Schließlich stürmte Hermine heraus, gefolgt von Molly und Ginny.

Die Männer sahen sich an.

Hermine blieb schließlich vor Professor Snape stehen.

„Professor, begleiten Sie mich nach Hogwarts?"

Der nickte nur.

„Aber Hermine, du bist hier zu Hause. Ron, sag doch etwas."

Doch Ron saß zusammengesunken in der Ecke. Er hatte seinen Kummer ertränken wollen.

„Nein, ich war hier als Rons Freundin und zukünftige Frau. Jetzt bin ich wieder Hermine Granger. Und ich will nach Hause. Nach Hogwarts."

Sie war den Tränen nahe. Sah das denn niemand?

Doch. Severus stand auf.

„Ich glaube heute Abend werden wir nicht weiterkommen. Ich werde Miss Granger nach Hogwarts begleiten. Kommen Sie."

„Danke Severus."

Dieser lies sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken. Noch nie hatte Hermine Granger seinen Vornamen benutzt.

Hermine drehte sich um.

„Gute Nacht."

Die Freunde sahen ihr hinter her. Keiner wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt, dass eine lange Zeit vergehen sollte bis sich alle wieder sahen.

**3**

Nur ein paar Sekunden vergingen und dann landeten beide vor dem Toren des Schlosses.

„Kommen Sie allein zurecht?"

Hermine stellte sich aufrecht vor ihn hin.

„Natürlich, Professor. Danke für Ihre Hilfe. Ich werde in meine alten Räume gehen."

„In Ordnung. Ich wünsche Ihnen trotzdem eine gute Nacht."

Ihre Wege trennten sich als sie durch das große Tor traten. Beide wussten, dass von einer guten Nacht keine Rede sein würde.

In seinen Gemächern angekommen, legte sich Severus nach einer kurzen Körperpflege ins Bett. Endlich konnte er in Ruhe nachdenken.

Nach dem Gewinn des Krieges gegen Voldemort hatte sich viel für ihn geändert. Er hatte sich geändert. Natürlich war er noch immer er selbst, aber er war offener geworden. Das betraf besonders Hermine Granger, denn sie hatte ihn gerettet. Ausgerechnet. Und in den letzten Monaten hatte er sie besser kennen gelernt und als Schülerin sah er sie auch nicht mehr.

Leider oder wunderbarer Weise. Snape hatte sich noch nicht entschieden was ihm lieber war.

Und nun musste er mit ansehen wie sie unglücklich war.

Vielleicht gelang es ihm, ihr zu helfen.

**4**

Und so bat er sie am nächsten Morgen in sein Büro.

„Miss Granger, Sie kennen mich gut genug um zu wissen, dass ich keinem etwas schuldig sein möchte. Niemanden. Und nun dachte ich, dass ich Ihnen vielleicht helfen könnte. Wie auch immer Sie es nennen wollen."

Er räusperte sich.

„Sie haben gestern gesagt, dass Hogwarts Ihr zu Hause ist."

Hermine nickte.

„Wollen Sie wirklich hierher zurückkehren ?"

„Natürlich. Ich kann hier lernen, als Assistentin arbeiten. Das ist schon immer mein Wunsch gewesen. Und Sie haben mir gesagt, dass ich Ihnen im Labor helfen kann. Gilt das nicht mehr?"

Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.

Snape trat zu ihr hin.

„Natürlich stehe ich dazu. Aber …."

„Was ? Sagen Sie es schon."

„Warum? Sie wissen es doch selbst. Es wird Sie nur wütend machen. Wenn Sie hier bleiben dann gelten Sie immer als Ex-Freundin von Ronald Weasley, man wird sagen, dass er Sie sitzen gelassen hat. Sie werden hier alt und grau werden und verkümmern und Sie werden unglücklich sein."

Hermine wusste, dass er Recht hatte.

Auch deshalb brach sie nach den ersten Worten in Tränen aus.

Ron gehörte zu den Pureblood-Familien, sie war für viele ein Mudblood. Nicht viel wert.

So ungern Hermine es zu gab. Sie hatte nichts zu erwarten, wenn sie hier blieb.

Aber wohin sollte sie gehen ?

Severus sah wie es in Hermine arbeitete. Sie würde zu den gleichen Ergebnissen kommen wie er. Hier hatte sie keine Zukunft.

Aber was interessierte ihn eigentlich Hermine Grangers Zukunft? Nichts.

Hermine drehte sich um.

„Ich werde die Zauberwelt verlassen."

Snape hatte nicht mit den Stich gerechnet, den dieser Satz in ihm auslöste.

„Das wäre das Beste", hörte er sich sagen.

„Ich höre ein aber. Severus, haben Sie einen anderen Vorschlag?"

Severus, schon wieder hatte sie ihn so genannt.

Warum nur ?

„Nein."

Hermine nickte.

„Ich auch nicht. Leider. Ich werde sofort packen. Bevor die ersten Zeitungen erscheinen."

Hermine schloß die Augen.

Genauso würde sie es machen. Niemand würde sie finden und nach einer Weile die Suche aufgeben.

„Ich helfe Ihnen", sagte Severus.

„Gern."

Die folgenden Stunden verbrachten die beiden damit Hermine's Sachen zu packen. Außerdem bat sie ihn mit den Weasleys zu sprechen.

Viele Kleinigkeiten, an denen sie hing, waren bei ihnen.

Dann war es soweit.

Schweigend gingen beide durch Hogwarts. Die große Tür öffnete sich und Hermine trat hinaus.

Nur nicht weinen, dachte sie. Keine Angst haben.

Bald war sie wieder ein normaler Mensch. Wie früher.

Nur ohne ihre Freunde.

Sie würde allein sein. Wie Severus Snape.

Er würde ihr fehlen. Merkwürdig.

Severus sah Hermine an.

Er bewunderte sie.

Ganz allein, ohne Angst würde sie fortgehen und ein neues Leben beginnen.

Irgendwie beneidete es sie um den Neuanfang.

Er wünschte …

Er könnte …

„Hermine."


	2. Chapter 2

Leben (2)

Momente entschieden den Fortgang eines Lebens. Das wusste Severus nicht erst seit dem Tag als Hermine Granger aus dem seinen verschwand.

Einen kleinen Moment hatte er den Mut gehabt, sich vorzustellen mit ihr zu gehen. Aber dann siegten seine Zweifel und er war geblieben.

Allein.

Fast zwei Jahre waren seit diesem Tag vergangen und er hatte jeden Tag an sie gedacht.

Würde sie auch ab und zu an ihn denken oder hatte sie ihn längst vergessen?

Müde stand er auf, machte sich für den Tag fertig. Immer der selbe Trott, immer die selben Probleme. Langweile pur.

Warum hatte er damals nicht gewagt, sie zu fragen. Warum war er ihr nicht gefolgt?

Nun es war zu spät.

Er hatte die Chance verpasst sein Leben zu verändern.


	3. Chapter 3

Leben (3)

Hermine schaute auf den Kalender auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Unglaublich, aber wahr – fast zwei Jahre waren seit ihrem Abschied von der magischen Welt vergangen.

Zwei Jahre, in denen sie sich ein neues, normales Leben aufgebaut hatte.

Zwei Jahre, in denen sie versucht hatte, das Böse und Schlechte zu vergessen.

Zwei lange Jahre fragte sie sich, wie es Severus Snape ging.

Er hatte sie zum Abschied angesehen und ihren Namen genannt.

Hermine. Sie konnte sich genau an den Klang seiner Stimme erinnern. Wie er sie angesehen.

Niemand hatte sie jemals so angesehen, so traurig und sehnsüchtig.

Sehnsucht? Wonach?

Nach einem anderen Leben, einem Neuanfang, wie sie ihn wagte.

Für einen Moment hatte sie sich gewünscht, dass er mitkommen würde.

Sie hätte ihre Hand ausstrecken können und vielleicht, vielleicht wäre er mit ihr gekommen?

Wie kam sie nur auf diesen Gedanken? All die Jahre auf Hogwarts und im Orden hatte es nie ein Anzeichen gegeben, dass er mehr als eine Schülerin in ihr sah. Und trotzdem.

Sie fühlte diese Sehnsucht nach einem Leben mit ihm.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermine nahm widerwillig das alte Buch in die Hand. Kitsch aus den 50iger Jahren, dachte sie und doch begann sie darin zu blättern.

Nach ein paar Seiten war klar, wer hier wen bekommen wurde.

Sie seufzte, wenn es im wirklichen Leben doch genauso einfach wäre. Sie würde wissen, wer sie glücklich machen könnte.

Das Problem war die männliche Seite, das Ziel ihrer Sehnsucht.

In den alten Romanen schmachtete die Heldin solange, bis ihr Prinz sie endlich bemerkte, ihr seine Liebe gestand und beide glücklich vor dem Altar endeten.

Sie konnte locker auf den Altar verzichten, aber das drum und dran, dagegen war wirklich nichts einzuwenden.

Traurig legte sie das Buch zur Seite.

Sie musste sich damit abfinden, dass es keine Wunder gab.

Ziellos wanderte sie durch die Reihen der Buchhandlung. Reiseführer, Kochbücher, Ratgeber.

Ratgeber. Das war doch etwas, denn einen Rat brauchte sie in jedem Fall.

Plötzlich blieb ihr Blick an einem Buch hängen.

„Wie schreibt mal erfolgreich Liebesbriefe. Ein Ratgeber für Verliebte."

Entschlossen griff sie danach und ging ohne zu zögern zur Kasse. Auch wenn Severus ihre Briefe nie lesen würde, vielleicht half ihr das Schreiben.

In der selben Nacht schrieb sie ihren ersten Brief an Severus.

„_Lieber Severus", begann sie._

„_Hätt' ich nur Deine Liebe …."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Liebe Leser, ich bin im Moment mit meinen Geschichten etwas im Verzug. Aber durch den Urlaub und die Feiertage bin ich aus dem Tritt gekommen, trotzdem braucht Ihr Euch keine Sorgen machen. Ich bin allerdings immer beeindruckt, wie häufig andere AUtoren posten können. Hut ab. **

**So und ein letztes: ich habe gerade Rory2 als Autorin entdeckt. Sie schreibt wirklich tolle FF. **

* * *

_Lieber Severus, _

_ich hoffe, dass Sie mir die persönliche Anrede verzeihen, aber nach so langer Zeit erscheint es mir _

_so selbstverständlich. Natürlich macht es keinen Unterschied, denn wie alle anderen Briefe wird auch dieser den Weg ins Feuer finden. _

_Ich bin heute durch einen Park spaziert und war ganz melancholisch als ich die vielen älteren Paare sah. Ihnen kommt das verrückt vor, habe ich nicht Recht? _

_Aber wenn ich sie sehe, dann frage ich mich wie es ist eine große Liebe zu erleben?_

_Was sage ich da? Große Liebe, nein Liebe allein ist schon so etwas großes, da braucht man keine weiteren Adjektive._

_Ach Severus, warum kann ich sie nicht leben, diese meine Liebe?_

_Ich bin sicher – wir würden es schaffen, nicht wahr?_

_Leider wird es nie dazu kommen und deshalb beende ich diesen Brief, der Sie natürlich nicht erreichen wird. _

_Ich denke immer an Sie und hoffe, dass es Ihnen gut geht. _

_Ihre Hermine Granger_

Sie seufzte tief auf, nahm das rote Wachs zur Hand und versiegelte die Pergamentrolle.

Ein paar Stunden später, würde sie dabei zusehen wie die Flammen alles auffraßen.

X

x

x

Severus Snape saß vor seinem Kamin und wartete. In den letzten Wochen hatte er ein Gefühl dafür entwickelt, wenn er einen Brief von ihr bekommen würde. Beim ersten Mal war er schockiert und überrascht, denn dort stand viel von dem was er empfand. Es war offensichtlich, dass die Briefe zwar für ihn bestimmt waren, Hermine aber nicht wusste, dass ihr Kamin eine Art Briefkasten war. Ihm konnte das nur Recht sein, denn so wusste er, wie es ihr ging und was sie für ihn empfand. Ihre Briefe kamen fast immer, wenn sie sich einsam und allein fühlte. Wenn sie ihn brauchte. Nachdem er das Muster erkannt hatte, fragte er sich, ob er nicht zu ihr gehen sollte?

Wie würde sie ihn empfangen, wenn er vor ihr Tür stand?

Ihn auslachen?

Sich freuen?

Ihn in den Arm nehmen?

Er nahm Hermines letzten Brief in die Hand.

Sie sprach über Liebe. Liebte sie ihn? Liebte er sie?

Seit mehr als zwei Jahren sehnte er sich nach ihr.

Es wurde Zeit, dass er handelte. Endlich zu leben begann. Mit Hermine, wenn es nach ihm ging.


	6. Chapter 6

Ein Blick auf den Wecker bestätigte Hermines Befürchtung. Es war noch nicht einmal 8 Uhr und das an einem Sonntag morgen.

Warum konnte sie nicht einfach den Tag verschlafen, das würde es viel leichter machen. Der Sonntag war Familientag und sie hatte keine Familie. Sie zog sich die Bettdecke übers Gesicht. Nein, nur nicht daran denken. Hermine hatte sich vorgenommen, das Beste aus ihrer Situation zu machen und das hies – hinaus in die Welt oder wenigstens London.

Heute würde sie wieder zum Schwanenteich gehen, das Futter lag bereit und sie hatte einen leeren Film in den Fotoapparat gelegt. Nichts sprach gegen einen perfekten Tag.

X

x

x

Die Hauselfen hatten Severus den Kaffee gebracht und der Tagesprophet lag zum Lesen bereit. Aber statt seinen Sonntagmorgen so zu beginnen wie immer, stand er einfach nur da und schaute sich um.

Wann hatte er eigentlich das letzte Mal Veränderungen vorgenommen? Neue Möbel bestellt, etwas umgeräumt? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern.

Es war wie immer und es war falsch. Warum hatte er das nicht schon vorher gesehen? Innerlich schüttelte Severus den Kopf, es war unbegreiflich.

Entschlossen drehte er sich um und stürmte aus dem Kerkern.

X

x

x

Es war genauso idyllisch wie immer. Hermine lehnte sich zurück, streckte die Beine aus und atmete die frische Luft ein.

In dem Teich spiegelten sich die weißen Wolken, Schwäne und Enten glitten durch das Wasser.

Sie fragte sich, ob die gemachten Fotos diesen perfekten Moment eingefangen hatten.

X

x

x

Der Teich sah genauso aus wie ihn Hermine beschrieben hatte. Langsam lief Severus den Weg entlang und blieb dann plötzlich stehen.

Dort, auf der Bank direkt am Wasser saß Hermine.

Er bekämpfte den Drang sich umzudrehen und wieder nach Hogwarts zu apparieren. Nein, er würde einen Schritt nach dem anderen machen und wenn er dann vor ihr stand, würde sich alles andere finden.

X

x

x

Sie schloß ihre Augen und stellte sich vor wie schön es wäre, Severus hier zu haben als sie plötzlich Schritte hörte und sich jemand auf „ihre" Bank setzte.

„Hallo."

Sie musste wirklich eingeschlafen sein, dachte Hermine. Nur in ihren Träumen sprach Severus mit ihr. Und nur in ihren Träumen griff er nach ihrer Hand.

Hoffentlich wachte sie nicht auf.

X

x

x

Als er nach ihrer Hand gegriffen hatte, war darauf gefasst, dass sie sie schnell wegziehen würde. Aber nichts geschah. Schlief sie etwas?

Er drehte sich zu ihr. Nein.

Aber warum sagte sie nichts?

„Hermine?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Stör mich nicht, ich will weiterträumen. Nur in meinen Träumen bist du bei mir."

„Es ist kein Traum, Hermine."

„Doch."

„Mach die Augen auf, dann siehst du, dass ich hier bin."

„Nein."

Severus lachte leise auf. Diese Frau war einfach unbeschreiblich, sie träumte von ihm und war glücklich dabei.

Nun, dann sollte es so sein. Er rückte näher an sie heran, strich mit seinem Daumen auf ihrer Hand hin und her und schwieg.

Was für ein perfekter Sonntag, dachten beide.


End file.
